The fight
by Alayaa
Summary: Friends and family are the strength of any person but what happens when they become the greatest weakness... read to know further
1. Fear

Hello everyone!!

It's my first story i hope you'll like it

Please review and help in improving

And sorry for the mistakes :)

Let's start...

A person standing on roof top he was about to jump when hears a shout

Abhijeeett!!!

He turns back and sees a person standing behind in fear of losing his brother his most important relation

He runs towards abhijeet

Person(in anger): pagal ho gay ho tum kia karnay ja rahay thay Hn

Abhijeet: tau or kia karo koi option nai hai meray pass iske ilawa mein nai chahta meri waja se kuch bhi or bura ho

Person(confused): bura kia bura hoga khena kia chahte ho tum

Abhijeet: wo log maar dalay gay tumhay or puri Cid team ko agar unko pata chala mein zindha ho or mein ye nai hone day sakta daya please mujhay marnay day (tears start rolling through his eyes) please...

Daya: nai mein tumhay asa kuch nai karnay do ga or mein ho na tumharay saat kuch bura nai honay day gay hum ( he was cut by abhijeet)

Abhijeet: kia karo gay tum hn kia kr lo gay 3 mahinay daya 3 mahinay ho gay hai mujhay lartay lartay mein kuch ni kr paya nai ruk saka unko tau ab kia hoga or.. mein tumhari jaan khatre mein nai dal sakta ab

Daya(in anger): is baat ki kia guarantee hai ke wo iske baat kuch nai karay gay bolo abhijeet hai koi jawab!.. or tum kab se haar mana seekh gay tum inti asaani se unki baato mein akar apni jaan day do gay tum tau asay nai thay

Abhijeet(crying): hn nai tha mein asa liken ab nai hai muj mein himat thak gaya ho mein daya

Daya(worried): dekho abhijeet ye kisi masle ka solution nai hai hum aram se beth kr souchte hai koi na koi solution hoga or pher mein ho tumharay saat chahe puri duniya tumharay khilaf ho jay mein tumhara saat nai choro ga

Abhijeet looked towards daya

Abhijeet: janta ho daya liken..

Daya: liken wiken kuch nai chalo yaha se tum asa kuch nai karo kisi or ka nai tau meray baray mein hi souch lo kese jee sako ga mein

Abhijeet(pov): tumharay baray mein hi tau souch raha ho daya agar unko pata chal gaya tau na janay wo kia karay gay

Daya: kia souch rahe ho??

Abhijeet: ku.. kuch nai

Daya: tau mano gay na meri baat hai na?

Abhijeet while thinking something just nodded

Daya: chalo neachay chalo or ainda asa karnay ka souchna bhi na samjhe warna muj se bura koi nai hoga( abhijeet smiled )

Both of them went down and sat in Tv lounge everything seems normal but daya had a fear that maybe abhijeet would try to do something like this again But his fear vanished as abhijeet started to behave normally just the way he used to be before 3 months but no one knows what was coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet: Chalo daya aj mil kr khana banay

Daya(happily): ary kyu nai mein tau kab se ye sab miss kr raha tha

Abhijeet: tau chalo dair kis baat ki hai

Daya was surprised on sudden change in abhijeet behaviour but he was happy because he got his abhi his friend back

Daya(pov): bohat miss kia mein nay apne dost ko is teen mahinay me or mein janta ho Acp sir nay bhi tumhay bohat miss kia hoga or tumharay baray mein jaan kr bohat khush ho gay bs kal subha mein unko sab bata do ga or pher hum sab mil kr tumhay is mushkil se nikal lay gay or kisi ko kuch nai hone day gay

Abhijeet who was cooking was thinking something else

Abhijeet(pov): mein janta ho tum sab per kia guzri hogi liken ye sab zaroori tha per ab jis morr per mein khara ho waha se agay sirf ek rasta hai ( his vision became blurry due to tears but he was able to hide it)

After cooking they had their dinner, daya was constantly looking at abhijeet

Abhijeet(smiling): kia hua nazar lagao gay kia

Daya: nahi nahi bs dekh raha ho tumhay dill bhar kr itni din baad jo milay ho tum

Abhijeet: itne din baad kaha humay saat koi ek hafta hogaya hai

Daya: hn hn yaad hai liken yr mera dost mera bhai mera abhi mujhay aj mila hai tumhay is tarha hasta dekha hai tum thek se baat kr rahay ho

Abhijeet(unintentionally): sorry daya

Daya: sorry! Per kyu abhijeet?

Abhijeet(realising what he said): aray nai wo.. wo mera matlab hai jo mein asay dhor chala gaya tha us sab ke liay sorry

Daya moved towards abhijeet and patted his back with

Daya: kia hogaya hai yr abhijeet jo hua so hua bs ab bhool jao isko hum sab thek kr day gay

Abhijeet: hmm

Both of them moved towards lounge

Abhijeet: wese daya aj jab sab itna acha ho hi gaya hai tau kyu na ek cup chai bhi ho jay

Daya(happily): aray ye tau tum nay meray mun ki baat cheen lia abhijeet kasam se bohat dill kr raha hai or arsa hogaya tumharay haath ki chai nai pee

Abhijeet: chal pher tau Tv dekh mein chai lay kr aya

Abhijeet moved towards the kitchen while daya was busy in switching channels

Abhijeet to himself: sorry daya per mujhay ye karna paray ga (he added something in daya's cup)

Daya(pov): mein janta ho abhijeet bohat pareshan hai wo jitni bhi koshish kr liken apna dard nai chupha sakta mujhay asa feel karwa raha hai jaysay ke sab thek hai liken nai kuch din mujhay us per nazar rakhni hogi mein janta ho wo ab normal behave kr raha hai liken dill pareshan hai. Ek kaam karta ho acp sir ko bhi message kr ke bula layta ho subha unko kal abhijeet se milwa do ga kitnay khush ho gay wo( daya took his phone and messages acp sir "sir kal subha mere ghar ajay ga please bohat important kaam hai")

Meanwhile abhijeet returns with two cups of tea and place them on table

Abhijeet: lo bhai daya tumhari chai

Daya took his cup and start drinking both of them were having good time while chit chatting after so long after sometime daya start feeling sleepy abhijeet noticed it

Abhijeet: chalo daya Neend arahi hai tau apnay kamre mein ja kr soo na

Daya(sleepy): aray nai yr abhi tau baatein karni hai

Abhijeet: chalo utho mein room mein lay kr chalta ho tumhay

Abhijeet helped daya and took him to his room and went back to his room

He wrote something on paper and placed it on daya's side table and ran back to his room

He locked the door.

Next day daya woke up with the voice of door bell

Daya: ye kon bell bajay ja raha hai yaar (when he realised) mein soo kab gaya mein tau abhijeet se raat ko baatein kr raha tha..

When he saw a paper on his side table he took that paper and start reading he was shocked to see what was written on the paper

"I am sorry daya per yaar ab mein thak chuka ho larte larte kabhi us gang se kabhi khud se kabhi tuj se kabhi acp sir se. Mein nay jo kuch kara hai shayad koi mujhay maaf na karay liken ye sab karna hi behtar tha or ab agar us gang ke logo ko pata chala ke mein itne din zindha tha tau wo meray saat or bhi bohat logo ko apna nishana banay gay jo mein nai honay day sakta. Meray andar itni himat nai ke mein acp sir ko face kr sako liken is baat ka sakoon hai ke tuj se mil lia is duniya se janay se phely ho sake tau mujhay maaf kr dayna or acp sir se bhi meri taraf sae maafi mang layna meri waja se cid ka bohat naam kharab hua uske liay mein sharminda. Tuj jesa dost sab ko milna chahiya tu nay jo wada muj se kara wo tu kabhi nai toray ga liken ek wada or kr lay ke tu apna khayal rakhe ga shayad humara saat yehi tak tha. I'm sorry

Tumhara dost abhijeet"

Tears were rolling through daya's eyes, he ran outside his room calling abhijeet when he heard the door bell he opened the door it was acp sir

Acp sir(tensed): kia hua daya itni tension mein kyu ho

Daya without answering his question ran towards abhijeet's room and start knocking the door, acp sir followed him

Daya(worried): abhijeet abhijeet darwaza kholo dekho tum asa nai kr sakte.. abhijeet please darwaza kholo yr please ( tears start rolling down his cheeks)

Acp sir(worried): daya akhir hua kia hai!

Daya ignored acp sir's question and continued knocking the door when no one opened the door daya breaks the door and ...

So what happened?

Please review

Nikita: thank you soo much and to be very honest you're my inspiration

Coolak: thank you i hope you like this chapter

Priya: thankyou for your review


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita: yess and thank you once again

Priya: thankyou for your review abhi bohat saray shocks baki hai.. be prepared

Guest: thanks for your reviews

Let's start :

Daya breaks the door and what he saw was devastating abhijeet was lying on floor lifeless his wrist had a cut

Daya rush towards abhijeet and patted his cheek

Daya(crying): abhijeet... ankhe kholo please.. abhijeet tum mujhay chor kr nai ja sakte.. abhijeett(he shouted)

Acp sir who was shocked came back to his senses with daya's shout and rushed to him tears were present in his eyes too he got his son back but lost him at the same time

Acp sir(crying): abhijeettt.. abhijeettt

But no response, acp sir checked his pulse which was too low but at least it was there

Acp sir: daya jaldi gari nikalo oske pulse chal rahi hai

Daya nodded and both if them took abhijeet to hospital

Hospital staff was alerted and were done with all the preparations soon a car stopped at the main entrance

Daya laid down abhijeet on stretcher

Daya(shouted): Doctor kaha hai.. Doctor!!!!

Doctor came running and checked abhijeet

Doctor: dekhe inka blood loss kafi ho chuka hai (to staff) inko O.T lay kr chalay jaldi

Acp sir: Doctor.. ( doctor turns towards acp sir) mujhay mera beta Bohat din baad mila hai or mein usko khona nai chahta please usko bacha lay ab sab apke haath mein hai please doctor (he folded his hands in front of doctor)

Doctor: aray aray acp sir ap ye kia kr rahay hai ap bilkul fikar na karay mein apni puri koshish karo ga ap dua karay

Doctor left for O.T and the red bulb is on

Acp sir turns towards daya who was still in trauma acp sir came closer to him and hugged him tightly daya losses his control over his emotions and started crying

Daya: sir wo chala gaya.. asay kese sir

Acp sir: nai daya wo kahi nai ja sakta tum dekhna

Daya: ye sab meri waja se hua hai sir Mujhay nai soona chahiya tha pata nai kese...

Acp sir: nai daya tumhari galti nai hai bs yehi likha tha kismat mein hona ( he was cut by daya)

Daya: nahi sir mein hi kasoorwar ho mein janta tha us per kia guzar rahi hai liken pher bhi... pher bhi mein kuch nai kr paya sir.. us nay apni jaan day di sir or mein kuch ni kr paya

Acp sir: yaqeen nai ata daya abhijeet sucide attempt kr sakta hai.. akhir kyu phely wo maut ka natak or pher sucide abhijeet kab se itna kamzoor hogaya daya

Daya: shayad in 3 mahino mein.. sir jo abhijeet mein nay kal raat ko dekha tha na wo ek thaka hua kamzoor abhijeet tha jo haar maan chuka tha kash us waqat ki tarha mein usko rok sakta

Acp sir: kia kaha tum nay daya? Matlab abhijeet nay phely bhi?

Daya: hn sir kal raat wo chaat se kud kr jaan daynay wala tha bohat mushkil se usko samjhaya or uske baad sab normal bhi hogaya tha...( suddenly something came in his mind) oh no chai..wo us chai mein sleeping pills thi shayad

Acp sir: kia sleeping pills??

Daya: hn sir isi liay mujhay Neend agai thi or subha ankhe kholi.. (pov) ye kia kara tum nay abhijeet kyu kia tum nay asay

Meanwhile team arrives all of them were worried for abhijeet and praying for his health

Soon doctor came out of O.T

Daya: Doctor abhijeet kesa hai.. wo thek tau hai na?

Doctor didn't say anything But looked tense

Acp sir came foward

Acp sir: batay Doctor sab thek tau hai na abhijeet thek hai na

Daya(shouts): ap kuch bolte kyu nai Doctor!!

Doctor: dekhe hum nay apni puri koshish ki hai unki halat thek nai hai heart beat slow hai or tau or unke blood mein sleeping pills kafi zada amount mein hai jiske overdose ki waja se unki halat zada kharab ho gai hai aglay 8 ghante mein unko hosh ana zaroori hai warna..

Daya: warna kia Doctor hn warna kia

Doctor: wo coma mein chalay jay gay( everyone shocked)

Daya falls on his keens and started crying badly acp sir was crying every team member was crying When nurse told them that they have shifted abhijeet to ICU Daya stood up and moved towards ICU'S window and what he saw was so painful for him his brother his life his abhi was lying there on hospital bed with pale face oxygen mask and various life saving equipments were attached to his body

Daya(pov): boss please wapis ajao mein nai reh sako ga tumharay bina please yaar

**Unkown place**

Person: us abhijeet ko tau marna hoga (evil smile) uske khatam hote hi adhi cid ki jaan wese hi khatam ho jay gi

Person 2: per boss ye hoga kese?

Boss: hospital mein.. Hn hospital mein hi khatam karna hoga is abhijeet ko or ye kaam karo gay tum dono samjhe

Person: jee boss ap tension na lo

**Hospital**

Acp sir to daya: chalo daya tum bhi aram kr lo tumhari tabiyat thek nai

Daya: nai sir mein kese ja sakta ho apnay dost ko chor kr nai sir

Acp sir: dekho daya jo hona tha ho gaya please aram kr lo apnay liay na sahi abhijeet ke liay akhir ab tum nay hi abhijeet ka badla layna hai us gang se

Daya: hmm.. sir?

Acp sir: hn

Daya: ap kuch pouchna nai chahte? Matlab mein nay ap sab se chupaya ke abhijeet zindha hai or mujhay mil bhi gaya?

Acp sir: dekho daya ye waqat ab in baato ka nai hai waqat anay per poucho ga bhi or tum dono ke kaan bhi khinchu ga ( both of them smiled) ab ghar chalay?

Daya nodded and they left for home

Someone entered hospital in staff uniform and start moving towards abhijeet's ICU suddenly he collided with a nurse

Nurse: tum yaha kia kr rahay ho?

Person: wo mein.. mein Kuch medicine daynay ja raha tha

Nurse: medicine per abhi tau injection dia tha mein nay ( while thinking)

Person: wo Doctor nay koi or injection bhi bola hai bs wohi dayna ja raha ho

Nurse: Acha thek hai jao

That person enters abhijeet's ICU with evil smile.

So that's it for today.

I hope you'll like it


	4. Chapter 4

Rhia: thanks for review here's your update

Nikita: thank you here's the update

Coolak: hey.. I'm fine

Here's the update and thanks

Priya and adi lover: thanks for review

Guest: thankyou

I need your support guys...:)

Let's start

That person enters abhijeet's ICU with evil smile..

**On the other side**

Acp sir: daya hosla rakho dekhna abhijeet bohat jald hosh mein ajay ga

Daya(in fear): agar wo na aya sir agar..(cut by acp sir)

Acp sir: kesi baatein kr rahay ho tum daya jante nai ho apany dost ko wo itni asaani se nai haarta

Daya: janta ho sir janta ho liken jis abhijeet ko mein nay kal dekha tha wo kamzoor tha wo haar maan chuka tha sir

Acp sir: mein nay janta is sab ke peachay kia waja hai per mujhay filhal apna beta wapis chahiya kisi bhi haal mein.. uske liay mujhay jo bhi karna para mein karo ga liken usko dubara kho nai sakta.. ek baar usko khonay ka dard mehsoos kr chuka ho mein ab nai

Daya: sir mein bhi apne abhi ko khona nai chahta liken pata nai kyu dill bechain hai asa lag raha hai kuch bohat bura honay wala hai.. sir sir mujhay abhijeet ke pass jana hai please sir

Acp sir: par daya tumhay aram ki zaroorat hai

Daya: nahi sir please mein thek ho sir mujhay abhijeet ke pass jana hai bs usko meri zaroorat hai sir please sir

Acp sir(nodded): acha chalo

Acp sir and daya leaves for hospital

**Hospital **

He locked the room and start moving towards abhijeet he was holding syringe in his hand

Person: ab tumhara kaam khatam senior inspector abhijeet ab tumhay marna paray ga (and he injected something in his vein)

Soon after injecting he left while on the other hand doctor meets the nurse and inquire about abhijeet's health

Doctor: koi progress hoi?

Nurse: nai sir apne jo injection kaha tau wo mein nay day dia tha tab tak tau koi improvement nai lag rahi thi ho sakta hai apki dusri medicine se ho jay.

Doctor(confused): dusri medicine kon si?

Nurse: sir apne hi tau bheja tha us ward boy ko koi or medicine lay kr

Doctor(tensed): nahi mein nay kisi ko nai bheja us ICU mein tumharay ilawa waha sirf tumhari duty hai

Nurse: per sir us ward boy nay bola apne usko bheja hai bohat zaroori medicine dayni

Doctor: asa kese ho sakta hai..(pov) kahi kuch galat tau nai..

Nurse: sir agar apne usko nai bheja tau

Doctor: chalo jaldi mere saat usko rokna hoga abhi warna kuch bhi ho sakta hai

Both of them rushed towards abhijeet's ICU and were shocked to see the scene, abhijeet was having difficulty in breathing and his pulse was decreasing with every moment doctor ran to him asking nurse to get prepare but before he could anything the machine showed a straight line and beeeppp...

Acp sir and daya entered hospital and moved towards the ICU. They saw doctor coming out of ICU he was tensed and shocked to see acp sir and daya

Doctor: sir ap dono yaha

Acp sir: jee Doctor kia hua sab thek tau hai na ap pareshan lag rahay hai

Doctor(tensed): jee sir wo.. wo ap log meray cabin mein chalay mujhay ap se baat karni hai

They went to doctors cabin

Daya: batay Doctor kia baat hai abhijeet thek tau hai na?? Usko hosh agaya ??

Doctor: dekhe Mr abhijeet.. unko kisi nay zehar inject kr dia

Acp sir and daya was shocked

Acp sir: ye kia bol rahay hai ap asay kese ho sakta hai koi

Daya: ap jhoot bol rahay hai na Doctor.. abhijeet nay bola hai na apko asay karnay ko boltay kyu nai hai ap

Doctor: nai abhijeet nai muj se kuch nai kaha infact wo tau hosh mein bhi nai ay or ab

Daya(shouted): ab kia?? hn ab kia Doctor

Doctor: wo coma mein ja chuke hai..

Daya(shouted): ye kia bakwas kr rahay hai ap asa nai ho sakta.. ye sab jhoot hai.. nahi

Acp sir(trying to control his tears): daya sambhalo khud ko beta ... (to Doctor) ye sab kese hua staff kaha tha apka

Doctor narrated the whole happening

Daya(crying): sir mein nay kaha tha mera dost mera bhai thek nai hai kuch galat honay wala hai usko meri zaroorat thi sir or mein.. mein ghar mein aram kr raha tha

Acp sir(crying): nai daya galti ye hai ke humay yaha security arrange karwani chahiya thi jo na honay ki waja se us gang walo nay faida uthaya

Daya: kash sir humay phely khayal aya hota tau ye sab na hota

Doctor: dekhe ap dono ko strong hona paray ga.. agar ap log asay toot jay gay tau kese chalay ga

Daya: Doctor kia mein us se mil sakta ho?? Please

Doctor: jee thek hai mil sakte hai ap un say

Acp sir: thank you doctor

they left the cabin to meet their beloved abhijeet. They moved into the ICU and saw him lying on bed with lots of life saving equipments attach to his body his face was pale. Tears start rolling through the eyes of acp sir and daya after witnessing the pain on his face he was tired and stressed

Acp sir moved towards abhijeet and lovingly touched his face daya was standing near the door as he didn't have the courage to come closer to him but acp sir called him and ask him to meet his brother

Acp sir: ajao daya manta ho ye mushkil hai liken kia tum milo gay nai apne bhai se.. ajao

Daya with small steps move towards him

Daya: sir kitne dard mein hai ye.. hum iske liay kuch nai kr sakte kia ??

Acp sir(thinking something): karay gay daya ab hum hi karay

Daya: hn sir humay karna hoga kuch.. (determined) mein unko logo ko choro ga nai jinho nay meray dost ka ye haal kr dia usko itna majboor kr dia

Acp sir: hn daya kahi se bhi dhoond nikalay gay unko

Daya and acp sir both were determine to take the revenge of abhijeet from that gang.

So what will happen now?

Liken us se bhi phely asa hua kia tha jo ye sab hogaya

Please review

I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Guys sorry for the late update actually jaundice hogaya tha so..

Anyways

Nikita: Thank you so much

Thank you too all guests

Let's begin with the chapter

Acp sir: daya abhijeet tumhay mila kese? Or tum nay kisi ko bataya kyu nai

Daya: sir wo kuch din phely

**Flashback **

Daya went to meet his khabri in order to get some kind of information he was returning back when he saw someone

Daya(shocked): Abhijeet...

Yes it was abhijeet who was driving the other car but as soon he saw daya he speed up his car as he didn't want to face him daya was determine to stop him at any cost

Finally daya was able to chase him and stopped his car in front of abhijeets car there was no way back

Daya was shocked to see him because everyone thought that he was dead

Abhijeet gets down from his car he was having tears in his eyes he wanted to hug daya but something was not allowing him but daya without thinking anything ran and hugged abhijeet

Daya: kaha chalay gay thay tum hn? Or kyu

Abhijeet didn't answer

Daya: mein tum se pouch raha ho kuch abhijeet

But abhjeet wasn not looking normal he was feeling like he would fall at any point of time his vision was not clear he was feeling pain is his head

Daya: abhijeet tum thek tau hai? Kia hua hn kuch bolte kyu nai..

Before daya could complete his sentence abhijeet fall unconscious

Daya(shocked): abhijeett abhijeet kia hua tumhay.. ankhe kholo.. abhijeet ( patting his cheeks)

But no response from abhijeet. Daya picks him and lied him down in the back of his car and drive towards his home

He reaches home and take Abhijeet to his room he was shocked to see blood stains on his shirt

Daya: ye khoon kahi kuch..

He called his friend doctor to check abhijeet after checking he informed daya about abhijeets health

Aditya(friend/doctor): dekho daya abhijeet ko goli lagi thi jia ka wound abhi heal nai hua or tau or uske sir per back side per ek chot hai wo fresh hai kafi khoon nikla hoga or is nay shayad treatment nai karwaya.. filhal kafi weak hai wo daya

Daya: aditya usko hosh kab tak ajay ga?

Aditya: mein nay injection dia hai ek or bandage kr di hai umeed hai 2 ghante mein hosh ajay ga

Daya: hmm

Aditya: wese ek baat batao tum nay acp sir ko bataya abhijeet ke baray mein

Daya: nai yr aditya samaj nai arahi kia karo souch raha ho ek baar phely abhijeet se khud baat karo kahi acp sir usko galat na samaj le or is beach koi galat kadam na utha lay

Aditya: sahi baat hai.. tum tension na lo sab thek ho jay ga bs Abhijeet ka khayal rakhan or koi bhi masla ho mujhay call kr dayna

Daya: thanks yr tum nai hote tau pata nai mein kia karta.. thanks alot

Aditya: tum pagal tau nai ho daya dost ho mein tum dono ka so no thank you no sorry and all..(daya smiled) acha chalo mein nikalta ho meray appointments hai

Daya: hn thek hai

Aditya: khayal rakhna

Aditya leaves. Daya was waiting for Abhijeet to gain consciousness

After about 2 hours abhijeet gains consciousness

Daya: thank god abhijeet tumhay hosh agaya.. tumhay pata bhi hai mein kitna pareshan hogaya tha

Abhijeet didn't say anything but trying to sit daya helped him in sitting

Daya: tum kuch bolte kyu nai ho taras gaya ho tumhari awaz sune ko tumharay mun se apna naam sunay ko

Abhijeet: kia bolo mein kuch bolne ke liay bacha hi nai mere pass sab khatam hogaya

Daya(concerned): ye kesi baatein kr rahay ho tum abhijeet

Abhijeet started crying daya become tense seeing this

Daya: abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya please mujhay akela chor day..(daya was about say something) please daya

Daya just nodded and left his room

Daya(pov): lagta hai mujhay usay thora waqat dayna chahiya abhi kisi ko nai batata... hn yehi thek rahay ga

Days passed like this Neither abhijeet was talking to daya nor daya forced him

Till the day abhijeet trys to commit sucide

**Flashback over **

Acp sir: hmm (thinking) daya us din kia hua tha jab abhijeet nay sucide attempt karnay ki koshish ki thi

Daya(thinking): sir subha jab mein bureau aya tha tab tak tau wo normal tha liken jab mein wapis aya tau thora pareshan tha.. ajeeb sa behave kr raha tha or pher raat ko us nay chaat se kud nay ki koshish ki bol raha tha sab khatam hogaya wo humari jaan khatre mein nai daal sakta agar unko pata chala wo zindha hai tau uske saat saat puri cid team ko bhi khatam kr day gay or wo asa hone nai day sakta

Acp sir: hmm.. akhir kr kon raha hai ye sab

Daya: sir humay dhoondna ho ga ye jo koi bhi hai ye Abhijeet ko zaroor nuksan pouchanay ki koshish karay gay

Acp sir: sahi kaha daya.. ek kaam karte hai Abhijeet ke room ki talashi laytay hai shayad koi clue mil jay

Acp sir and daya started searching Abhijeets room when they found a cell phone

Daya: sir ye phone mila hai..toota hua hai shayad Abhijeet ye use karta hoga

Acp sir: ho sakta hai ek kaam karo iska record nikalwao

Daya: jee sir

Daya called purvi to get the record and leaves for bureau along with acp sir

**Cid bureau**

Purvi comes with the record and gives it acp sir

Purvi: sir ye record us phone ka

Daya comes nearer to acp sir and start checking tge record

While checking the record they came across something that shocked them.

So what was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou so much everyone for review

Sorry jaldi update nai kr saki actually tabiyat thek nai hai so sorry for that

Please pray for my health..

Here's your update

Acp sir and daya were checking the records when they came across a number that shocked them

Daya(shocked): sir ye number tau mangu ka hai ye Abhijeet ka khabri hai

Acp: ye wohi khabri hai na jisnay humay Abhijeet ke khilaf bharkaya tha?

Daya: hn sir

Acp sir: oh tau iska matlab ye bhi Abhijeet ke saat mil kr kaam kr raha tha.. ek kaam karo daya is mangu ko milo or poucho is se kia janta hai ye is gang ke baray mein

Daya: jee sir

Daya left along with team members to meet mangu

**Hospital **

Doctor was doing routine checkup of Abhijeet

Doctor: patient tau koi response show hi nai kr raha jaysay wo chahta hi na ho thek hona.. nurse inko injection time se dayna or hn koi bhi garbar lagay mujhay batana

Nurse: okay sir

**Mangu house**

Team was waiting outside when a women opens the door

Women: jee ap log?

Purvi: hum log cid se mangu hai ghar per

Women: oh acha acha ay andar ay..(team moves inside) mangu kal raat aya tha milnay wo ek chip day kr gaya mere ko

Daya: kia ap wo chip mujhay day sakti hai?

Women: jee bilkul wo apke liay hi hai( she brings a chip and hand it over to daya) sahab Abhijeet sahab kese hai ab?

Daya(shocked): Apko?

Women: mangu nay bataya raat ko

Daya: oh acha.. wo thek hai ap dua karna uske liay usko zaroorat hai

Women: kyu nai sahab akhir unho ne itna kuch kara hai humaray liay

Daya(smiled): acha hum chalte hai apna khayal rakhna

They left

**Cid bureau**

Daya entered

Daya: sir ye dekhe mangu nay ek chip di thi apni biwi ko shayad isme sari information ho

Acp sir: ho sakta hai jaldi computer mein lagao

Daya insert the chip and a file pooped up on the screen

Daya: sir ye file hai is mein

Acp sir: kholo jaldi

Daya opens the file and there was complete information of that gang and a voice message too

Daya plays the voice

"Sir mein mangu. Mein apse maafi mangta ho ke mein nay ap logo ko galat information di or Abhijeet sir ke khilaf kia liken ye sab mein abhijeet sir ke kehnay per kia. Sir mein abhijeet sir ke saat is case per kaam kr raha tha or aj se thek 3 mahinay phely mein nay Abhijeet sir ko khabar di thi scorpio gang ke baray mein. Sir ye gang teenagers ko drugs ki adaat dalti hai or pher unko apni drugs sale karti hai or sirf ye hi nai ab ye khoon bhi karnay lagay hai is gang ke boss ki Abhijeet sir ke saat purani dushmani hai or ab tak wo saray log maar chuke hai jinki is gang ke boss se dushmani thi. Abhijeet sir per 2 baar attack huay thay liken unho nay ap logo se ye baat nai ki kyu ke unko daar tha kahi wo ap logo ko nishana na banay kyu ke ap log hi Abhijeet sir ki sab se bari takat or sab se bari kamzoori ho. Pher Abhijeet sir nay plan banaya or apni maut ka natak kia. In logo ko laga wo maar gay hai liken Abhijeet sir underground ho kr kaam kr rahay thay liken kuch din phely inko shak hua shayad Abhijeet sir zindha hai kyu ke gang ke ek admi nay unko dekh lia tha. Tab se wo unke peachay hai or unko pata chal chuka hai ab ke Abhijeet sir zindha hai please ap unko bacha lo sir. Mein is gang mein hi kaam kr raha ho kal ek deal hone wali hai address mein nay likh dia hai ap log waha raid krna. Ye akhri muka hai iske baad ye log underground ho jay gay or inko pakrna mushkil ho jay ga kyu ke mein nay suna hai boss deal ke baad yaha se chala jay ga.

Best of luck sir"

Daya: sir humay Abhijeet ko security dayni hogi

Acp sir: hn daya freedy ek kaam karo tum Abhijeet ke pass jao or usko akela maat chorna or daya tum kal ki tyari karo

Daya and freedy: yes sir

**Hospital (at night)**

Daya visits Abhijeet . As he enter into his room he felt sad seeing his brother is this condition

He sat on the stool near by bed

Daya(teary): yaar akhir kab tak tum is tarha yaha laite raho gay hum sab se dhoor.. nahi raha jata ab ek ek pal meray liay kitna mushkil hai ye mein hi janta ho Abhijeet.. sab ko lagta hai mein bohat strong ho liken nahi meri kamzoori tum ho.. tumharay bina mein bilkul akela ho please wapis ajao yar(crying) please Abhijeet.. please

But there was no response

Daya(shouted): awaz nai arahi tumhay meri bol raha ho uth jao kyu nai sun rahay ( he started crying badly)

Meanwhile doctor enters and stood there silently after sometime he came near daya and place his hand on his shoulder

Doctor: daya sir mein samaj sakta hai apke liay sab kitna mushkil hai per raat bohat ho chuki hai i guess apko ab ghar jana chahiya

Daya: nai Doctor please aj mein apne bhai ke saat rehna chahta ho

Doctor: liken

Daya: Doctor please.. mujhay bohat sari baatein karni hai is se please

Doctor: okay sir mein chalta ho koi bhi kaam ho ya emergency ho mujhay bula layna mein apne cabin mein ho

Daya: sure

Doctor leaves and daya slept there holding his brother hand

**Next morning **

Daya woke up as he feels special grip over his hand ..


	7. Chapter7

Daya woke up as he felt a special grip on his hand he looked towards the person and observes little movement

Daya: Abhijeet !

He ran towards the doctor cabin to inform him and then called acp sir. Doctor began with the check up to see if there was any improvement in his condition

Soon acp sir also arrived and after about 30 min Doctor came out

Doctor(relaxed): congratulations acp sir and daya sir apke officer ab phely se behtar hai.. to be very honest unki condition asi nai thi ke wo thek hote liken ap sab ki dua especially daya sir ki dua unki support unka pyar is sab ki waja se wo wapis ay hai

Daya: hum usay mil sakte hai doctor

Doctor: dekhe abhi unhay hosh nai aya thek se.. hn unki halat mein behtri hai per thora waqat lagay ga

Acp sir: thankyou Doctor aj apne bohat achi news sunai hai

Daya: yes doctor thankyou so much

Doctor(smiles): nahi nahi is mein mera kia kamal hai sab upar wale ka kaam hai or ap sab ki dua.. acha mein chalta ho ek patient dekhna hai

Acp sir: sure..(to daya) chalo daya us gang ko bhi pakarna hai aj har haal mein

Daya: hn sir bs ek baar wo log pakre jay unko choro ga nai mein

**Unkown place**

Person: boss aj raat kali ghaat per dealer ay ga takreeban 10:30 bjy

Boss: thek hai tyari puri karo ye deal karte hi hum seedha helipad per jay gay or waha se phhuurrr..hahahaha(laughing)

Person: or boss cid?

Boss: wo humara kuch nai bigar sakte wo tau abhi khud apne officer ko lay kr tension mein hai.. or wese bhi sari information Abhijeet ke pass thi or wo tau gaya matlab rasta saaf

Person: wah boss kia planning hai

Boss: chalo ab jao yaha se tyari karo

**Cid bureau **

Daya: sir mangu ke mutabik deal kali ghaat per 10:30 ke kareeb hogi or waha se wo helipad jay gay

Acp sir: thek hai daya tum planning karo or team ko samjha do sab kisi bhi haal mein bachne nai chahiya ye log

Daya: the hai sir ap bilkul fikar na karay asa hi hoga

**At 10:30 kali ghaat**

Few people were present there along with a bag another car stops near them

As soon as the deal was completed cid team attacked them and arrested them after giving them proper dose..(daya sir ki maar wagira)

Daya to boss (angry): ab bata kyu kia tu nay Abhijeet ke saat asa kia bigara tha us nay tera hn?

Boss(evil smile): kia daya tumhara dost waha maut or zindagi ke darmayan larr raha hai or tum muj per waqat zaya kr rahay ho... mujhay chor do or usko bacha lo warna wo tau aj gaya..bohat thora waqat hai uske pass

Acp(shout): kya kia tu nay uske saat hn? Bol !

Daya slaps him

Boss: kuch nai batao ga mein kuch nai mera badla pura hua..( smiling ) ab mujhay koi dukh nai kyu ke abhijeet ko tau upar ka ticket kat gaya

Daya(angry): bohat ay tere jese abhijeet ko marnay wale liken humaray hote huay koi usko nuksaan nai poucha sakta samjha!

Acp: sachin lay ke jao isko

Meanwhile acp sir's phone rings

Acp sir: hello.. Jee Doctor... kiaa.. thek hai thek hai hum abhi ate hai

Daya(worried): kia hua sir sab thek tau hai na?? Abhijeet wo thek hai?

Acp sir: daya Doctor nay humay hospital bulaya hai abhi jaldi chalo

**Hospital **

Cid team reached hospital

Doctor was waiting for acp sir and daya outside

Daya(worried): kia baat hai doctor ap nay humay itni jaldi mein bulaya.. abhijeet thek tau hai na??

Doctor(smiled): relex mr daya.. sab thek hai infact apke liay achi khabar hai

Acp sir came foward

Acp sir: tau batay na Doctor sahab

Daya: hn Doctor

Doctor: mr Abhijeet ko hosh agaya hai or wo bilkul thek hai bs thori weakness hai tau kuch din rest karna hoga ( everyone smiled) ap log mil sakte hai unko apka hi wait kr rahay hai wo

Daya(happy): thankyou Doctor thankyou so much

Doctor: aray is mein thankyou ki kia baat hai ye tau mera farz tha.. ab ap log jay unke pass

Team went inside the icu Abhijeet was lying on bed with eyes closed

Acp sir(softly): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and turn his head towards them he tried to sit but daya and acp sir stopped him by doing so

Daya: sakoon se lait jao samjhe

Abhijeet: aray yr mein thek ho

Acp sir: wo tau dikh raha hai.. itne din se drama jr rahay thay pher tum?

Abhijeet(embarrassed): wo sir

Daya: kyu kia tum nay ye sab ??

Abhijeet: yr mein wo

Acp sir: dekho abhijeet humay sab kuch sach suna hai in 3 mahino se kyu bhag rahay ho tum hum se.. akhir asa kia hua tha

Daya: hn ab bs bohat hogaya ab sach batao

Abhijeet: thek hai.. 3 mahinay phely mujhay meray informer nay is gang ke baray mein bataya tha investigation ke baad pata chala ke wo mujhay maarna chahta hai .. sir muj per 2 dafa hamla bhi hua liken mein bach gaya pher mujhay inke business ka pata chala ye drugs detay thay bacho ko schools or colleges mein.. pher ek din mein nay decide kara ke mein apnay marnay natak karo or pher underground ho kr is gang ko khatam kr do.. is sab mein mangu nay mera saat dia or mangu nay mujhay bataya ke wo log cid ki team per nazar rakhe huay hai agar unko pata chala ke cid unke khilaf kuch kr rahi hai tau unko khatam kr day gay..ye sun kr mein daar gaya tha sir pher mein nay apna kaam tezz kr dia or isi beach us gang ke ek admi nay mujhay dekha unko shaq hogaya tha or ab unka irada paka tha ke agar mein zinda hua tau wo sab ko maar day gay kyu ke wo jante thay ap log meri kamzoori hai.. pher ek din daya mujhay mil gaya or wo mujhay ghar lay gaya mein us waqat behosh hogaya tha liken us say phely mein nay us gang ke logo ko waha dekha.. meray pass koi dusra option nai tha siway sucide ke tau mein nay kr li kyu ke ap logo ko kuch nai honay day sakta tha

Acp sir: wah Abhijeet wah itna sab hua or humay batana zaroori nai samjha tum nay wah

Abhijeet: sorry sir us time kuch samaj hi nai aya

Acp sir : tumhay kia lagta hai sorry bol dia or hogaya?

Daya: sir ap kyu apna dimag kharab kr rahay hai ye kaha sunta hai kisi ki

Abhijeet: daya I'm sorry yr mein..

Daya: bs Abhijeet bohat hogaya hn ab or nai ab tumhay saza milay gi

Abhijeet: saza kesi saza?

All the team members smiled

Acp sir: tumhari saza ye hai ke tum 2 weeks ghar raho gay or rest karo gay mujhay mera purana wala senior inspector Abhijeet walis chahiya samjhe

Daya: or sir penalty bhi parni chahiya.. lunch ya dinner karwana hoga humay

Acp sir: hn hn bilkul

Abhijeet: sir penalty tau manzoor hai magar 2 weeks rest??

Acp sir: hn 2 weeks

Abhijeet: liken sir..

Acp sir: liken wiken kuch nai

Abhijeet: okay sir..

Daya: aray wah ye tau acha hogaya..(to Abhijeet) boss tumhay bohat miss kara mein nay

Abhijeet: mein nay bhi

Both smiled and hug each other

So guys as i am not well so i just ended this story i hope you all liked it please review it and yess pray for me

Thankyou so mujhay for your support and reviews


End file.
